


The Berry Best Valentine's Day Ever

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Food Sex, M/M, Shopping Malls, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared has a crush on the sample guy at the chocolate store. On Valentine's Day, he decides to make a move.





	1. Kisses Sweeter Than Chocolate

The Hot Sample Guy at the chocolate store is ruining Jared’s life.

Jared works at the GameStop in the local mall, and around the corner from his store is a chocolate shop. One day, Jared ran in on his break to get a chocolate-dipped frozen banana, and Hot Sample Guy was there, holding his tray full of chocolate bonbons and offering Jared one even though Jared was a mall employee and probably not entitled to one. But he had the brightest smile and the cutest freckles and Jared couldn’t help himself. It didn’t help that the candy was really, really damn good.

So now Jared hits the chocolate store just about every day he works. Usually he just takes a sample from Hot Sample Guy, which for the past few weeks has been white chocolate raspberry cheesecake bonbons, which Jared is slowly becoming addicted to, and gets rewarded with that thousand-watt smile and eye crinkles, which Jared never knew he had a thing for until he saw them on that guy. 

But today is different. Today is Valentine's Day, which means his store will be dead while the chocolate shop, the jewelry stores, and Macy’s will be swamped. Hot Sample Guy said he’d be working today, helping to sell their freshly-dipped chocolate-covered strawberries, and Jared promised to stop by and give him a friendly face to look at. Hot Sample Guy had smiled at that, _really_ smiled, and it made warmth bubble up in Jared’s stomach at how genuinely happy he’d looked.

He takes his break around one and heads to the chocolate store. It’s packed, as he had anticipated, and Hot Sample Guy is in his usual spot, right in front of the crates of strawberry boxes. When he sees Jared, his whole face lights up. “Hey! I wan’t sure I’d see you.”

Jared smiles back. “I’m a man of my word. How’s it going?”

“Crazy.” He accepts a few more boxes from another aproned employee and sets them out. “But manageable.”

“So, which ones do you like?” asks Jared, pointing to the signs labeling “White,” “Milk,” “Dark,” and “Mixed.” 

“I only eat dark,” says Hot Sample Guy. “That’s the good stuff.”

Jared points to the small box on top. “Give me the four-pack of dark, then.”

Hot Sample Guy raises an eyebrow. “You planning to share?”

“What time do you get off?”

“Four-thirty,” replies Hot Sample Guy.

Jared gets off at four, so it’s perfect. “Meet you at the bench out there at four-thirty, then.”

Hot Sample Guy beams. “You really don’t have to. I was kidding.”

“I want to,” insists Jared. “I’m Jared, by the way.”

“Jensen,” replies Hot Sample Guy. “I can’t believe we’ve never introduced ourselves before.”

Another customer comes up behind Jared, so he knows it’s time to let Jensen get back to work. “Looking forward to it, Jensen.” He waves and moves toward the back of the long line.

He pays for the strawberries—way too much, he feels, but he got a sales bonus a couple weeks ago, so he’s got the money—and brushes Jensen’s arm with his own on the way out. “See you later.”

Jensen grins, eyes crinkling at the corners, and waves. “See ya, Jared.”

Jared puts the strawberries in the fridge in the back room and goes back to his boring shift. He ends up pulling out his reading assignment, _Hot, Flat, and Crowded_ by Thomas Friedman, and slogs through two chapters before he can’t stand it anymore and puts it away. 

When Jared’s interminable shift finally ends, he grabs the strawberries and heads for the bench outside the chocolate shop. The place is still swamped, and even from thirty feet away Jared can tell that Jensen’s tired. He’s not smiling much anymore, and his shoulders seem a little slumped. It’s making Jared tired just watching him. Finally, the half-hour passes and Jensen escapes to the back room.

He comes out with a leather jacket in one hand and a beanie over his short-cropped hair. He sinks down on the bench next to Jared and groans. “Oh my God, I’m glad that’s over.”

“You want a drink or anything?” asks Jared, pointing to the Auntie Anne’s stand a few yards away. 

“Water and a Coke would be fantastic,” answers Jensen, reaching for his wallet, but Jared stills his hand.

“It’s on me,” says Jared, standing up.

Jensen smiles, but it’s only a shadow of his regular thousand-watt smile. “I’m too tired to argue. Thank you.”

Jared goes and grabs the drinks and a cup of pretzel nuggets and brings them back to Jensen. Jensen uncaps the water bottle and drinks half of it down in one gulp. “Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome,” replies Jared with a grin. He sets the soda and pretzels down on the bench between them and slides his finger under the tape on the box of strawberries. He sets them down between them as well and gestures to the treats. “They’re all yours, man. You deserve it.”

Jensen shakes his head, but he’s grinning. “If you’re trying to impress me, it’s working.”

Jared grins too. “Maybe a little.” 

Jensen takes a strawberry and bites into it. “Oh my God, that’s actually really good.”

“You had doubts?”

“I can never tell if the strawberries are any good,” says Jensen. “But these aren’t bad. They’re better when they’re fresh.” He picks up another and hands it to Jared. “Please.”

Jared’s not a huge fan of dark chocolate, but he tastes it anyway. Jensen’s right, it actually is pretty good. “Wow, you’re right.” He finishes off the berry and sets the stem down in the box.

Jensen drinks more water and picks up another strawberry. He offers it to Jared, but Jared holds up a hand. “No, I’m good. You enjoy it.”

Jensen smiles. “I will, then.” Jared watches his plump pink lips close around the tip of the berry and shifts uncomfortably on the bench. Jensen doesn’t notice, but once he’s down to the stem, Jared cups a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Jensen’s lips are soft and warm and taste like sweet strawberry juice and bitter chocolate, and for the rest of Jared’s life that combo is gonna get him hard. Jared licks traces of juice and melted chocolate from Jensen’s mouth and God, he never wants this to end. Jensen edges closer, tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair, and Jared doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to control himself.

Jensen breaks the kiss to catch his breath, and Jared leans back against the bench and tries to talk himself out of dragging Jensen into the unisex bathroom and blowing him right here and now. “Come back to my place,” Jensen urges him in a ragged whisper. “We can order in, and I can get Traci to sell me some melting chocolate from the back room. Sound like fun?”

It sounds like heaven. Jared kisses those soft, sweet lips again and rises when Jensen does. “I’m in.”


	2. Sweet Like Candy to My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared home for sweet sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this last night and then lost the whole damn file and couldn't get it back, so I apologize for both the lateness and the relative crappiness.

Jared follows Jensen into his apartment, which is located about ten minutes away from the mall. Jensen waves a hand at the petite brunette and bearded hipster guy playing video games on the couch. “Danneel, Jason, this is Jared. We’re gonna be in my room.” The two nods in their direction and Jensen pulls Jared past them and into a small hallway leading to his bedroom.

Jensen closes the door behind him. It’s a fairly big bedroom, but it’s packed full of furniture. Jensen kicks off his shoes and socks next to the dresser, so Jared does the same. Then Jensen sets his backpack down and unzips it. He pulls out a foil-wrapped package. He smirks. “Be right back. Get comfortable.”

Jared sits down on the edge of Jensen’s bed, which is covered in a navy blue quilt. He shrugs out of his gray work polo and unbuckles his belt. He’ll wait till Jensen gets back to do the rest.

Jensen comes back after a couple minutes with a bowl of melted chocolate and a spatula. He gestures at Jared’s legs. “I said get comfortable, didn’t I? Off with the clothes.”

Jared steps out of his jeans and tosses them aside. Jensen sets the bowl on the nightstand and wriggles out of his own clothes. Then he pulls the quilt off the bed and folds it up, placing it on the desk chair. The sheets beneath are blue plaid, and Jensen shoves the fitted sheet down to the end. Then he clambers onto the bed and reaches out a hand. Jared takes it, and Jensen pulls him down beside him on the mattress. He lies down on his back and motions at the bowl of chocolate. “It’s all yours, man. I got milk chocolate, ‘cause that’s what you said you liked.”

Jared grins. “Yeah, it is.” He picks up the bowl and spreads some of the melted milk chocolate down Jensen’s abs to the shaft of his half-hard dick. Jensen shivers a little as the warm chocolate touches his skin. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” agrees Jensen. 

Jared licks the melted chocolate off of Jensen’s stomach. It’s rich and sweet, mixed with a hint of salt and spice underneath that’s all Jensen. It’s intoxicating, and Jared immediately wants more. His tongue skates across Jensen’s abs, picking up chocolate and leaving golden, freckled skin in its wake. When his tongue ventures onto Jensen’s cock. Jensen sucks in a breath so quickly that it ruffles Jared’s hair. Jared laves a thick stripe down Jensen’s shaft, removing the chocolate to reveal the spicy musk underneath. 

Jared picks up the spatula and coats the head of Jensen’s cock with chocolate. He closes his lips around the underside of the head and takes the chocolate off with the tip of his tongue in little kitten-licks that elicit breathy, high-pitched gasps from Jensen. Jared runs his tongue around the sensitive underside of the head, picking up the last bits of rich chocolate. Then he releases Jensen’s cock with a succulent _pop_ and coats the whole thing in chocolate. He starts at the base of the shaft and laves it clean like an ice cream cone while Jensen writhes and bucks his hips and begs Jared to stop teasing him. 

Jared takes the spatula and spreads chocolate over Jensen’s lips. When he licks it off, Jensen plunges his tongue into Jared’s mouth, desperate to regain even a little control. Jared then dabs chocolate onto Jensen’s nose and licks it off. Jensen laughs silently and tips his head back. Jared spreads a thick stripe of chocolate down Jensen’s throat to the hollow of his neck and laves it off in two clean strokes. 

Jared coats Jensen’s cock in chocolate again, but takes his time licking it clean with little flicks of his tongue. By the time he gets to the head, Jensen’s practically screaming. Jared flicks his tongue over the slit and that’s when Jensen loses it, spilling his salty-sweet come into Jared’s mouth. Jared swallows it all without hesitation. He dips his finger into the chocolate and spreads it over Jensen’s perfect Cupid’s-bow lips. This time, he lets Jensen lick it off. He dabs chocolate onto the tip of his tongue and thrusts it into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen takes it onto his own tongue, sharing the rich sweetness between them. 

Jared breaks the kiss long enough to dip his finger in the chocolate and spread it over Jensen’s lips. He covers Jensen’s mouth with his own and lets the creamy sweetness mingle on both their lips. Jensen’s tongue tangles with Jared’s as they both fight for the last drops. Jared lets Jensen have it.

“Best Valentine's Day ever,” breathes Jensen, lips only a fraction of an inch from Jared’s own.

Jared’s inclined to agree.


End file.
